Turn And Face The Strange
by nikki.owens.7
Summary: In her youth, Elsie had a strange friend whom only she could ever see. After long extensive therapy and years without a sighting, Elsie finds herself face to face with an unwelcome guest from her past who forces her into a destiny she was unknowingly forged to participate in and an ill-advised affair occurs during their journey. Crowley X OC
1. An Unwelcome Guest

_**Authors note:**_

_**The time line for this story is season nine, though it will follow its own story line. I do not own Supernatural. First FanFic ever!**_

An Unwelcome Guest

She was lonely, all the time, though friends called her day and night inviting her out and about on the town. As her cell phone rings again, she instinctively reaches in her pocket and presses the power button quieting the ring tone. It doesn't matter who is calling, she isn't interested in talking. Sitting down to her desk Elsie McNair stares into the blank screen on her laptop; she shakes her dark auburn hair from her brow and looks into her own chestnut eyes. "I want to go home" she finds herself thinking, again, always that thought. Even now, sitting at her desk in her own apartment sparsely furnished just the way she prefers it, she still has a feeling. A sensation of emptiness, a strange yearning to get out, an instinct that she doesn't belong here in this mediocre apartment in this unimportant town.

Elsie boots up her laptop and logs onto her e-mails, seeing nothing but the usual from her clients requesting odd jobs here and there, she opens another tab and logs onto her ShareLife account, a social networking site that allows Elsie to see what her friends and family are up to, what they're interested in and, what she considers, a complete waste of time that she just can't help but to join in on. She scrolls through the updates, Jessica is gone to the beach, Brian just got a new dog, and Kevin is no longer in a relationship, the usual. Sighing, Elsie turns off her laptop, stands and meanders about the room finally stopping in front of the window facing the parking lot in front of her apartment. Looking out she watches a mother loading her young child into a car seat, hair in tangles round her head, stress cutting lines across her forehead. Her name is Mrs. Lovings, a mother of five and definitely not in need of anymore meaning or purpose in her life, Elsie is sure of that. She lives three doors down on the right, her husband works nightshift at the convenient store around the corner, Elsie can't fathom how they can afford to keep all those mouths fed and live in a three bedroom apartment without killing each other.

A forceful knock at the door breaks Elsie from her musings increasing her irritation at the world; couldn't she just for the day have peace from the constant blathering of the few comrades she allows into her inner sanctum? Walking to the door she looks out of the peep hole, but sees nothing.

"Are you kidding me?" Elsie smacks the back of the door with an open palm in frustration.

No noise from the opposite side of the door could be heard so she shrugs and turns heading back towards the window and more morose thoughts when the knock sounds again. Growling and mumbling to herself she strides to the door wrenching it open like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Standing there with a ridiculous grin on his face, about four inches taller than her five foot four inches, a superior stance with one hand in his pocket, stands a ghost from Elsie's past.

Elsie stares, in shock, trying to take in the sight of him. At just 25 years of age, it has been 15 years since she has seen his face. His face, it hasn't changed, hasn't aged a day since 1997, in 15 years he is exactly the same. Elsie struggles to remember every detail. The same wisp of dark brown hair against his forehead, his round face with seemingly permanent 5 O'clock shadow, and his deep set hazel eyes that hint of cunning and mischief, his nose angled sharply, and that constant smirk plastered to his face. He looks to be in his late 40's though she can't recall him ever telling her how old he truly is.

"Crowley?" Elsie chokes out the word.

"Hello there, nice to see you too! I know, I know, it's been forever and a day. Glad to see your manners have improved; do you still chew with your mouth open? Thanks so much for inviting me in, you're too kind." Crowley walks with a confident step into the apartment glancing about and twirling a set of keys on his right pointer finger.

"I thought I got rid of you ages ago"

"Got rid of me? I'd love to see you try! I just got bored of you, went to find other things to do. You were always so depressing! My God you have grown, turn around and let me check you out."

Without thought Elsie begins to turn around, hands out by her side, spinning around slowly like merchandise on display.

"Mmm... petite yet curvy with a nice round buttocks and full sensual lips… Why are you barricaded in this shabby dungeon instead of out lip locked with some bloke? What's wrong with you?" Crowley looks about the apartment with horror as if he's discovered he is standing in a garbage pit.

"They told me you weren't real, I had to go to therapy!"

"Well, if it's true what they said… if I'm not real, well then I think you've gone bonkers! But what if it isn't true. Here I stand flesh and blood before you, what if I am real? Come on now, I know you are dying to find out! If you can see it, touch it, feel it then it has to be real!"

Elsie walks towards Crowley, arm reaching outward towards him, eyeing him like a spring loaded trap she is about to disarm. She reaches quickly to him, jabs his arm and pulls back crouching slightly with her fists guarding her face.

"Ouch! Really Elsie, you've grown on the outside but you're still that same silly girl inside aren't you?" Crowley rubs his arm where he'd been jabbed.

"You are real…you're really real! But...how can this be?"

"This is why I prefer children's company to adults. You grown-ups have no sense of imagination, you presume to understand how things are, and how they work. But if given the secrets of the universe, you still would be searching for understanding. You would try to break down everything, to put words and definitions the mysteries that cannot be defined!"

"You adults? And exactly how old are you?"

"There see, case in point. You don't ask why I'm here or why I came to you as a child. You ask the most basic and moronic questions. And rude to boot, you never ask a girl her age!"

"Ok, why are you here? What do you want?" Elsie asks rolling her eyes at Crowley's womanly reference to himself. Some things never change.

"Now isn't the time, we'll talk later. Put some trainers on and let's go."

"Go? I'm not going anywhere until..."

"NOW!" Crowley shouts completely altering the happy go lucky tone from the moment before into something a bit more disturbing.

Elsie jumps to attention throwing a thin, tight t-shirt over her cami and slipping on a pair of cheap flip flops. Together they hurry from the sparse apartment, Crowley giving the room one last look of utter revulsion. Walking down the stairs Elsie begins to question her sanity, why exactly is she following this unwelcome ghost from her past? Has she gone completely insane? She stops suddenly at the bottom of the stairs as Crowley continues to walk towards the parking lot, turning on her heel she has every intention of heading back upstairs and securing herself inside forever.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Crowley impatiently waves at Elsie's back.

"I've had a moment of clarity, and I am getting as far from you as fast as possible."

Irritation floods Crowley's face and he mutters something under his breath. A shadow falls across his face and at the twist of his wrist; a regal gesture of his hand, Elsie's apartment goes up in flames.

"Oh my God, my apartment is on fire!" Elsie turns to Crowley, her face white as a sheet, "Call the fire department!"

"Nonsense we can't afford to waste time. We were headed out anyway, let's just go. Someone will call I'm sure off it."

Crowley tosses Elsie the set of keys he had previously been twirling about his index finger. She stares down into her hand and tries to comprehend just how he got a hold of her car keys before he ever even entered her apartment. There is no time to ponder however for Crowley is already climbing into her car and she can hear the sound of sirens in the distance. She jogs to her car, jumps in, revs the engine and takes off. Looking into her review mirror, she watches her building go up in flames and she knows this is the last time she will ever see this complex again. An inexplicable feeling of euphoria overcomes her as she steers onto the road screeching tires and leaving behind black tire marks and the burning remnants of a life of normalcy.


	2. Facing a Repressed Memory

Facing a Repressed Memory

The car smells of Slim Jim's, empty food wrappers litter the floor boards and the cup holders over flow with empty and half empty drinks. The console is sticky with spilt soda and grease from potato chips cover the steering wheel. Elsie's eyes are bloodshot and her hair rises and falls in the most ridiculous places. Rain beats upon the windshield so heavily that she can barely see the road in front of her. Traveling at a safe speed of 35 miles an hour in a 65 mile an hour zone, Elsie has lost any sense of excitement she may have felt at the beginning of this new adventure. It doesn't help when she looks over to see Crowley curled up in the passenger seat, head against the window, snoring so loudly that she can't even hear the radio play. From time to time he grunts, stretches out, and rearranges himself into another comfortable position. Slowing down Elsie takes an exit ramp off of I-95 and comes to a stop at a red light. Crowley sits up suddenly very alert, as if the sudden stop of the vehicle has somehow disturbed his contented rest.

"Why are you stopping?" Crowley peers around taking in his surroundings.

"Crowley I'm exhausted! I've been driving for 10 hours straight, its four O'clock in the morning." Elsie rubs her eyes with her fists.

"Oh for the sake of all that's unholy, you are such a baby! If I had known you would be this useless I would have never come for you, just like when you were a tot. Whaa, Whaa, blubbering all the time!"

"I remember you being much more friendly when I was a kid, what's wrong, has it been awhile, haven't seen any action?"

Crowley smirks, "School yard insults, how charming. I suppose you do need some rest to keep up such interesting conversation. Take a right, there is a Holiday Inn about a mile down the road on the left."

Elsie pushes her way into the hotel room, taking just a moment to notice the room is ordinary with two full size beds, a small refrigerator, a microwave, and a small bathroom. She drops exhausted onto the nearest bed, letting out a small contented sigh. Crowley stands in the corner behind the hotel door watching Elsie breathe; once certain she has fallen asleep he vanishes from the room.

Crowley reappears in a much more lavish hotel with rich plush curtains trimmed in gold hanging from ivory rods ornately carved, the bed sheets are silk and pearl white with a gold coverlet turned down, grapevine medallion floors bordered with walnut are graced with a hand knotted Persian rug and every convenience one could possibly need. Loosening his tie and striding to the full kitchen, Crowley pulls a crystal rock glass from the posh mirrored bar and reaches inside his jacket withdrawing a small flask. He fills his glass with a decadent caramel colored liquid and swirls the glass under his nose reveling in the smell before he takes a satisfying sip. Crowley saunters over to the full size refrigerator retrieving a large syringe filled with a thick dark red liquid and makes his way over to the bed, glass and syringe in hand. Setting his items down on the nightstand Crowley removes his black knee length overcoat and blazer underneath, folding them over the recliner nearby, he proceeds to roll up the sleeves of his black dress shirt then settles himself on the edge of the bed. Crowley takes hold of the blood filled syringe pressing the needle into the vein of his arm and injecting, letting out a satisfied groan before falling back into the sheets.

Rustling and impatient foot taps awaken Elsie around 10 am, opening her eyes she makes out a bleary Crowley leaning against the wall opposite from her and annoyingly tapping the heel of his shoe against the wall. Huffing and tossing a pillow at his head, which he gracefully evades, Elsie rolls from the bed and stomps into the bathroom purposefully slamming the door causing Crowley to cringe and grab his head. About an hour later she emerges freshly showered and looking completely rejuvenated.

"At last, sleeping beauty emerges; you've delayed us long enough. Time to go" Crowley snarls at Elsie.

"Wow, who put a bee in your bonnet?" Elsie rejoinders taking in the rumpled look of Crowley's dress shirt and noticing his tie hangs loose around his neck. "What in the world happened to you?"

"As much as I'd love to sit in this dirty hotel room and regal you with stories of my debauchery, I'm afraid we have more pressing matters at hand. Biscuits and coffee await the princess in her chariot, now, can we go?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to, just as soon as you tell me where we're going."

"We aren't far now. Despite your endless efforts to be ineffective, we actually made good time yesterday. A few hours' drive and we'll be at our destination."

Realizing this is all the information that she is going to get from Crowley at the moment, Elsie yields to him and they make their way back out to the car. Settling back to the monotonous drive down the highway, Elsie lets her mind wander back to a past she has blocked from her memory for many years. She recalls being five, her first day of kindergarten, and her mother sending her out into the cold rain wearing a t-shirt and faded jeans to await her bus. It was the first time she ever saw Crowley. He was holding an umbrella and wearing an all-black suit, looking extremely out of place in her poverty-stricken neighborhood, walking down the street right towards her. Elsie felt a moment of panic rising in her chest, looking about for the nearest place to hide until this new threat passed. That's when he spoke to her in his voice low-pitched and gravelly, "Hello Darling. What's a little tot like you doing all by yourself out in this weather?"

Something about his English accent, something about the way he spoke soothingly to her, made her feel safe.

"I'm waiting on the school bus, it's my first day!" Elsie responded.

"Is that so? Well, would it be alright if I waited here with you then? Just until the bus arrives, I could use the company" the man asks holding the umbrella over her head.

"Yes sir, I would like that"

"Don't call be sir, poppet. We're friends now, you can call me Crowley"

"Nice to meet you Crowley, I'm Elsie" she smiles up at her new friend.

Their meetings went on like that; he would meet her at the bus stop every morning and wait with her until her bus arrived. Soon Elsie started to look forward to her meetings with her new best friend and couldn't wait to get outside. Once she arrived at school everything was different. The other kids shunned her, she was poor, and the way she carried on a conversation rattled them. Her intelligence was beyond their comprehension, or so Crowley told her anyway.

"Take this exit coming up" Crowley barks at her breaking her out of her reverie. Elsie follows his orders, just as she always did as a child. "Now, when you reach the stop sign take a right. We are going to go another five miles down and on the right will be a dirt road. It'll be hard to spot so make sure you slow down after four miles and keep an eye out."

"Yes master"

"I've a fetish with S and M, you may want to choose your words more carefully" Crowley wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Gross, thanks for the heads up" Elsie makes a face, though she can't help to notice the pleasant tingles that shoot up her spine as he flirts with her.

They finally reach the aforementioned road and Elsie turns as they make their way slowly dodging pot holes and fallen tree limbs. It looks as if no one has been down this road in ages, at one point they are forced to pull over and double team a fallen branch out of the way. It seems as if they'd been driving hours when an old abandoned farmhouse comes into view. Just as she notices the house she starts to turn to Crowley when she hears him utter, "Oh bollocks" and then he is gone.

Elsie fells the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she slams on her breaks. She jumps from the car forgetting to put it in park, then dives back in to remedy the situation before her car goes rolling off into the ditch next to the road. She climbs back from the car, holding her hands against her chest, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. Her whole body begins to shake from the shock of the situation, her mind trying to catch up with what just happened when Cowley appears right back into his old spot in the passenger side seat. Elsie lets out an ear splitting scream turning to run from what she could not explain. Cursing under his breath, Crowley appears in front of her grabbing her by her arms and pressing her back against the driver's side door. Elsie continues to scream and begins to sob uncontrollably knowing that this moment is going to be her last.

"BLOODY HELL" Crowley screams pressing his body close to hers wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms against her sides. He leans his lips towards her ear and speaks in a low growl, "Elise, you ignorant wench, if you don't stop screaming I will tear your freaking tongue out."

Elsie lets out final half-hearted squeak then freezes in place, eyes wide and mouth tightly sealed refusing to look at Crowley. He lets out an annoyed huff still holding her tightly, bodies firmly pressed together.

"Elsie" he speaks in a quiet honeyed voice forcing her to lock eyes with him. "You seem to have forgotten, dear, that you have seen me disappear before. As a child you thought nothing of it, I know it has been a long time since you have been in my company. Please, take a minute to unlock those memories. You need to remember me, remember everything."

Elsie shakes her head in refusal, tearing her eyes from him and desperately searching for escape. What Crowley does next, is completely unexpected. He leans down pressing his soft, warm, lips against her forehead. He whispers softly in her ear, "Elsie, its ok. I'll always be here, I'll never leave you."

Suddenly Elsie is in another time, she is remembering that awful day. Stepping down hesitantly from the school bus, she can see fire trucks, police cars, and an ambulance parked outside of her house. Her legs feel weak and shake as she stumbles slowly forward. She's so small, so tiny in all the hustle and bustle; no one takes notice of her standing behind the yellow police tape. Elsie hears one police man speaking to another, "Dead on arrival, no sign of forced entry. The kid will be home soon, social service is on the way."

At age seven Elsie has seen and heard more violence than any child should, she comprehends the words. She takes off as fast as her little feet will carry her, running until she reaches her destination. A small clearing in the woods behind the convenience store on the corner, a fallen tree branch where she has spent most of her youth playing by herself. Tears streak her face as she sobs uncontrollably, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth. From out of nowhere arms wrap around her and lift her against a strong chest. The smell of liquor and burnt wood reaches her nose. Looking up she sees her friend Crowley smiling at her, he presses a kiss to her forehead and whispers, "Elsie, its ok. I'll always be here, I'll never leave you." She feels safe.

_**Stay with me, more to come!**_


	3. Violence Is Our Nature

Violence Is Our Nature

Elsie, looking up into Crowley's eyes, feels her heart beat slowing to a regular pace. She shakes her head, memories flooding back. "But you did leave me" she whispers, "When I turned 10, I never saw you again."

"Just because you didn't see me didn't mean I wasn't there" Crowley pulls his arms from around Elsie, straightening his jacket and tie.

"Why did you disappear on me, why did you leave me?"

Crowley exhales heavily, narrowing his eyes and turning away from Elsie. "We haven't the time for this; I didn't ride all this way so we can hold hands over a therapy session in the middle of the bloody road. Get in the car."

Lost in deep thought, Elsie doesn't have the mindset to argue and it would just be a waste of time anyway. Crowley always wins. She climbs back behind the wheel and continues their short drive to the farmhouse. Pulling up in front of the house she feels a dark sense of foreboding and has to force herself to open the car door and step outside. The tension in the air around the house has every hair standing on end; there is something strangely familiar about the house. Taking a closer look, she notices that most of the windows are shattered; red shutters hang loose around the gaping windows. The white washed boards of the house are peeling and the steps up to the porch are crumbling down around the house. The door to the farmhouse stands intact, almost as bright red as the day it was painted she imagines. Something about this place hits a nerve and as Crowley comes to stand next to her, Elsie instinctively reaches out to take his hand just as she did when she was younger.

"So you recognize the place then" Crowley asks, shaking his hand loose from Elsie with an exasperated look on his face.

"No…Yes." Elsie shakes her head, "It feels familiar but I can't recall where or when I've seen it."

Crowley nods, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her closer to the porch. "You have been here before nutter, that shrink really did a number on you. I see we are going to have to take this slow, brilliant." Crowley continues to guide Elsie up the crumbling steps and straight to the bright red door. "I'll wait here" he nudges her forward a bit before he turns and heads back towards the car.

Feeling a bit unsure, feeling lost and alone, Elise thinks back to her eighth birthday, stuck in an orphanage. No one paid any attention to her, no one noticed how sad and alone she was. Then Crowley appeared at the edge of the orphanage playground with a little box wrapped in brightly colored paper. Running to him and jumping into his arms, Elsie once again felt safe. "Hello poppet" Crowley smiles down at her as he sets her to her feet. "I brought you a little gift, but before you open it I want you to know that this isn't a gift for normal little girls"

"What do you mean Crowley?" Elsie holds her hand out waiting to receive the brightly colored gift.

"This is a present for a special little one, who will be growing up faster than all the other little girls. I want you to keep this with you always" Cowley hands her the box.

Eagerly unwrapping the box, Elsie tears it open and inside she finds a pink buck knife with a serrated edge and liner lock mechanism. She looks up to Crowley confused.

"Just in case love, you are going to have to start looking out for yourself soon. I want you to be ready" Crowley answers her unasked question.

"But Crowley, you said you will never leave me!"

"Oh I won't dove, but there may come a time when I am running a little late. I may need you to stall until I can get to you." Crowley pats her head and sends her off to play with her new toy"

Elsie stares at the red door. It was two months after that birthday that she found herself standing here, on this porch, staring at that very door. With shaking hands she reaches down to turn the knob, the door swings open easily. Elsie is met with an unwelcome sight that sends her reeling back into a memory that she had long since tucked away. The floors are caked with dust now but they are still the same rough hard wood that splintered her uncovered feet as a child. The door opens into the kitchen which is exactly the same as the last time she saw it, everything is exactly where she left it. The kitchen table stands in the middle of the room, six chairs surround it. Two of the chairs lay on their sides, there is a large dark brown spot staining the floor between them. A large wooden spoon and fork hang on the wall and the kitchen décor is all chickens and roosters.

Elsie can remember the last time she walked into this kitchen. She had gotten off the school bus with the other five children whom all lived in the same poverty stricken environment as she did. They decided to play tag as they ran to their prospective houses, dashing and spinning around each other. Elsie dodged a tag from the boy who lived right next to her and lost her footing face diving into the dirt, staining the knees of her jeans with mud and grass. Everyone stopped and stared at her, the fun was over, her foster father George was going to be furious! She dropped her head, brushing away as much of the stain as she could and began her trudge to the house. As Elsie reached the front door, her heart was in her throat. She grabbed the handle gathering her courage and inched into the kitchen. It was her unlucky day; George sat at the kitchen table, beer cans stacked around him, wearing boxer shorts and a stained white tank top. At the sight of her walking through the door he drunkenly yelled at her to get supper started, foster mother Fran was in town and wouldn't be back until later that evening. Elsie walked towards the refrigerator hoping he wouldn't see her muddy knees but it was too late. George rose angrily from his chair rounding the table knocking over a chair in the process. He grabbed Elsie by the throat yelling obscenities at her and sent a crushing blow to the side of her head. She fell against another chair knocking it to the ground which further enraged George. He began to rain down blows upon her and all Elsie could do was ball up, wrapping her arms around her head, and beg for him to stop.

The front door suddenly exploded sending splinters of wood flying through the kitchen, entangling themselves in their hair and piercing their bodies. The sudden assault on the front door and flying sharp wood distracted George from Elsie looking to find a culprit who was not visible to their eyes. This distraction gave Elsie just enough time. She felt rage well up inside her chest; she loathed that man in front of her for what he was doing to her. Elsie reacted with smooth calm, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pink buck knife, sliding the blade out and locking it into place. She stood with inhuman grace all in one motion swinging the blade overhead and sinking it into George's back. He let out a terrible scream twisting to face his attacker but before he could turn Elsie withdrew the blade and stabbed again slicing into his fat gut. She slid the blade out and continued to thrust the knife into every piece of skin she could find until she heard the gurgle of blood in his throat and realized he was no longer a threat to her.

Standing in the shadows, invisible to everyone, Crowley watched his protégé with a satisfied grin settling across his features. Once she finally realized her attacker was down, Elsie stood there in a trance, small body soaked in blood, knife still gripped in her hands and her eyes glazed over. Crowley walked to her, allowing himself to be seen for the first time. Elsie looked up at him realization of what she had done finally hitting her, she began to shake. Laying his hand on her shoulder, Crowley took the blade from her, closed it, and slid it back into her pocket. Bending down on one knee, he looked into her eyes and spoke in a gentle tone.

"Elsie, I need you to understand what just happened here today."

"I killed him, I killed him and I liked it" Elsie breathes out shakily.

"You felt the anger, dove, the hate. It blinded you, you wanted him to suffer and you wanted to watch him while he did.

Elsie simply nods.

"It's ok; it's part of your nature. You have to learn to accept it as who you are, embrace the violence, the anger. Don't fight it; use it to your advantage. People will fear you, respect you, and you will have power over them. Do you understand?"

Elsie looked up into the face of her best friend, her only friend, and she nodded. He would always be there for her, that's what he said and he hasn't let her down yet. Crowley takes her hand and leads her to the front porch to sit and await the cops who are on their way. When they arrive, he is nowhere to be seen.

_**More to come! Stick with me.**_


	4. Desires Awaken

Desires Awaken

Elise looks around the kitchen once more, memorizing it, trying to permanently sear the memory into her brain. How had she forgotten this day? She had never truly forgotten Crowley, but she had forgotten all the important moments she had shared with him. Somehow the shrink she was sent to had managed to convince her that none of it was real. Crowley was just a figment of her imagination, but he _was_ real. He had held her when her mother died; he had held her hand and made her feel strong when she had murdered her foster father. To this day she has no idea how nothing had come of that day, her social worker had simply taken her hand and guided her into the back of her car. She had sped off with Elsie and deposited her back into the orphanage without another word about that farmhouse or her foster parents.

Crowley leans against the car outside waiting for Elsie to exit the house. He has just popped back from his hotel room after his fix of human blood and a few glasses of Craig. He feels relaxed and hums quietly to himself enjoying a pleasant tingling sensation in his head, the after effects of the Craig. He loves how the injected blood opens him up to feelings of intoxication and makes pleasure more intense. Crowley is, however, slightly nervous about handling Elsie after she recovers the dark memories this house will rain down upon her. He isn't sure how she is going to react and curses himself for indulging when the situation calls for a stable and clever mind. Struggling to stand upright Crowley shakes his head trying to clear it from the fuzziness and starts to pace back and forth. He begins to feel the effects lessen when he hears footsteps on the front porch, looking up he sees Elsie walking slowly towards the steps.

Elsie catches sight of Crowley pacing back and forth in front of her car and she feels as if she has been reconnected with a long lost friend. She quickens her step and is nearly at a jog as Crowley turns to face her, looking a bit shocked and holding hands over his face protectively. Elsie wraps her arms around Crowley and buries her face into his neck. Unexplainable tears stream down her cheeks and she feels like a foolish child but is unable to let go or stop the tears. Crowley's face is a mixture of emotions showing surprise, distress, and strangely enough… joy. The effects of the human blood still very much dominating him, Crowley wraps his arms around Else and pulls her body flush against his laying his warm cheek against the top of her head. Elsie feels a spark ignite in her that spreads all the way to her toes and fingers filling her with warmth. She feels herself drawn to him; all other sounds cease to exist but the beating of their two hearts. Being very inexperienced with physical relationships, Elsie finds herself panicking. She reminds herself that she has no idea what she is dealing with; this man disappears and appears at will. Crowley can feel her body stiffen in his arms and silently praises her for resisting when he could not; he had wanted to cup her face in his hands and softly draw his thumb across those soft, quivering, full lips. Crowley clears his throat and steps back bringing his hands down to his sides.

"I think I understand why you came back, but I have so many questions" Elsie manages to whisper.

"You understand nothing love, we are just getting started on our little road trip" Crowley's voice is rough and dripping with desire. "Get back into the car, I'll answer what questions I can while you drive."

Crowley turns on his heel climbing back into the passenger side and settling himself as far from the driver's seat as he can, leaning against the door. Elsie remains outside the car for just a moment longer trying to regain control of her rapid heartbeat. Finally climbing in, she starts the engine and pulls away from the farmhouse and its dark gaping windows heading back towards the highway. They ride in silence for the first hour. Elsie carefully weighing in her mind which questions she should ask Crowley, knowing that his patience has a short fuse and the Q and A would last as long as he could tolerate it. The silence is welcomed by Crowley, he sits perfectly still with his hands resting in his lap contemplating the pressing urge he'd had to possess Elsie back at the farmhouse. Things were beginning to spiral out of control which is an experience that Crowley isn't accustomed to and highly dislikes. When Elsie finally speaks he unintentionally rolls his eyes and presses a palm against his forehead.

"Where did you go? When you disappeared?"

"I was…checking in…on two halfwit brothers whose mindless actions lead them to irrevocable bad decisions."

"That's rather vague."

"That is the answer you get." Crowley retorts with a glare.

"Alright, so how do you do it, disappear and reappear when you'd like?"

Crowley sighs and looks out of the window pointedly ignoring her question.

"OK…Why me? Why have you taken an interest in me?" Elsie tries again.

"That is a question that I will answer. Just not yet, you aren't ready yet."

"Well what can you tell me Crowley? Because I'm lost here and I've got half a mind to turn this car around and just go home!" Elsie is frustrated and tired and it can be heard in her voice.

"We are headed to the Hannover's" Crowley offers with a smile, dimples press under his high cheek bones.

"The Hannover's? But why? I remember everything from that time, that's where I went after the farmhouse. That's when you stopped coming around…"

Crowley only smirks and turns to gaze out of the window again. She's wrong of course, she doesn't remember everything. Crowley is the reason why Elsie was adopted by the Hannover's. You put the right demon inside the right social worker and you can move about all the little tots you'd like. He chose the Hannover family because they were a prominent family in the community, meaning all eyes on them. They were wealthy and would be able to provide all that Elise could need. Crowley was interested in sharpening her mind now and they would be able to offer Elsie the finest in education. They also had two other children, a boy of fourteen named Drew and a girl of seven named Katie. Both children were adopted and he hoped they would help to grow and shape her social skills. The only thing Crowley hadn't banked on was that damned psychiatrist the family paid copious amounts of money to eradicate Crowley from Elsie's memory.


	5. Cowley's Urges

Cowley's Urges

Crowley finally feels the human blood weaken and dissolve from him and sighs in relief. It has been a difficult and awkward car ride, and he usually enjoys awkward! He looks over to Elsie and shifts closer to her. "As much fun as this road trip is, I'm going to have to leave you to it. I'll pop back in when you get close. You do know the way?"

"I've only been living with them since I was nine, I go there every holiday. I think I can handle it." Elsie slides her gaze to Crowley noticing his arrogant attitude returning. She wasn't sure what had occurred at the farmhouse but she was able to tell that he was out of his comfort zone. She watches him re-adjust his tie and shake out his coat as if to rid it of wrinkles that were nonexistent.

Crowley nods his head slightly, barely acknowledging her as he disappears from the car. The sudden vanishing of the body next to her makes Elsie jump in her skin. To help her forget or maybe cope with this wild road trip and even stranger companion she switches on her radio and cranks it up drumming her fingers to _Ready for Love _by Bad Company and settles herself in for another days ride.

Crowley strolls into his hotel room whistling softly and swinging a brown paper bag by his side. He turns to lock the door behind him and as soon as the lock slides shut Crowley hears the clearing of a throat behind him. Dropping his chin to his chest he turns on his heel, keeping his paper bag hidden safely behind his back. He raises his eyes from the floor slowly starting at the intruders brown boots to his dark wash jeans, past his ridiculous V-neck t-shirt and brown military style jacket to the face of a man who currently has his green eyes narrowed and a disappointed frown directed towards Crowley. Tilting his head to the side and giving his best devil-may-care look, Crowley takes a few calculated steps forward.

"Dean. I wasn't expecting company, care to come back later?" Crowley glances about the room as if he is searching for something or someone. "Where's your moose?"

"We've spent weeks, Crowley, weeks looking for Abaddon. Were you planning on pitching in or are you going to sit around like a freaking useless junkie?" Dean knowingly avoids Crowley's question pointing at the arm currently behind Crowley's back.

Crowley cringes slightly, lips pressing into a thin line and slight indentions showing under his cheeks. He walks around Dean tossing the brown bag onto the glass bar and pours himself a generous helping of Craig. Raising his eyes to the ceiling he contemplates his next words carefully taking a drink from his crystal glass, finally deciding to tell Dean a portion of the truth. Crowley drifts gracefully to a nearby recliner and settles himself in comfortably indicating to Dean that he does as he pleases when he pleases.

"Study the past if you would define the future" Crowley says as he looks over his glass at Dean, still standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you, Yoda?" Dean presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, and letting out a long sigh.

"Looks like I overestimated the number of your brain cells. I'll try to simplify it for you. I'm sure the men of letters have records of Abaddon's movements over time, study them and learn how she operates and what her routines are. You should be able to narrow down her whereabouts better that way."

"Uh huh" Dean nods, "And what exactly are you going to do?"

"I have other important things to tend to at the moment"

"More important than killing Abaddon" Dean raises his voice throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Dealing as I do with insolent hunters and double-crossing demons, one has to have the foresight of a psychic. Seeing as how I unfortunately do not possess such a gift, I have to rely on being cleverer than the rest. Call it…Plan F…if you will."

"This plan of yours better be worth it Crowley, if we don't kill Abaddon you'll never get your throne back" Dean snaps at Crowley as he makes his way to the exit.

"Mate, you have no idea." Crowley murmurs before taking another drink.

Over the next two days Crowley hides out in his hotel room overindulging on Craig and human blood. He knows it will take Elsie a few days to arrive in the city where the Hannover's live and he takes the time away from her to analyze his attraction to her and to try and overcome it. Crowley strolls about the room in a black silk bathrobe and black silk boxer shorts shooting blood into his veins and babbling about self-control and the need to "get that annoying wench out of his head". It isn't as if he is in love with the girl, love isn't something that Crowley feels or understands anymore. As a demon, especially a demon high on the totem pole, there is only one that Crowley truly loves and that is himself. He doesn't want to hold her through the night and he doesn't want to say something brilliant and make her laugh, he just wants to dominate her. He wants to physically own her body, mind, and soul. At the snap of his finger she is on her knees before him ready to serve. That's what he is aiming for with Elsie, and he has worked a very long time towards that goal. Crowley shakes his head, well no, that's not quite the plan. He curses himself, angrily demanding said self to get a grip. Elsie is not meant to be his toy, slave, or whatever other alluring fantasy enters his mind. She is a means to an end, a way to protect his hide should things go south with the Winchester's that is all.

Crowley orders girls to his room, he gorges himself with the finest chocolates and desserts, he tortures any monster unfortunate enough to be on his radar; nothing relieves his passion. Finally he becomes tired of being sexually frustrated with no relief in sight. Crowley settles himself in the hotel bed with a bottle of lotion; he unties his robe, slides his hand into his boxers and gives in to temptation. He closes his eyes and recalls the way Elsie's eyes light up when she laughs, he imagines her looking at him that way as she steps close to him pressing a hand against his chest as she bites down on her bottom lip. She slowly slides her hands under his jacket up over his shoulders, sliding the jacket off his shoulders so it falls to the floor. Pressing her body close to his she presses soft kisses to his neck as she painstakingly unbuttons his dress shirt trailing hot kisses down his chest as new skin is displayed. Crowley lets out a soft moan imagining the feel of his hands fisted in her hair as he watches her kiss lower and lower down his body. He imagines her closing her eyes with lust over her face as she licks his manhood through his trousers and feels her breath warm against him. She releases his belt from its notch and pulls it out through the loops dropping it on the ground by her knees. He sees himself pulling her up to her feet so he can place a passionate kiss to those full lips, run his tongue along them before plunging into her mouth and firmly stroking her tongue with his. He bites his own lip just thinking of exposing her body to him, pulling her shirt off over her head and burying his face in between her breasts sill covered by her black lace bra. Letting out a load satisfied moan, Crowley releases over his hand and clothes, body tensing, toes curling up and sweat soaking his brow; he slumps blissfully tired against the headboard. He remains this way for a few minutes before feeling completely disgusted and making his way to the shower to wash the filth from his body and hopefully from his mind.

**I hope you're enjoying the story, if I totally messed something up let me know! More to come!**


	6. For the Sake of Love

_**Thanks to everyone reading this story!**_

_**A special thanks to my reviews, **_MLIVELOVEF-_**You are too kind! I felt an extra push to update just for you! **_thedeathberry911-_**I usually don't do fluff but I'll give it a shot! No promises! **_KatieMarrie – _**The wait is over...for now!**_

For the Sake of Love

Elsie has the windows rolled down; her left elbow hangs slightly out of the car resting her arm on the driver's side door. She wears black aviator sunglasses with rhinestones down the side of the frames and her hair whips around her head as she sings _Wanted Dead or Alive _at the top of her lungs along with her blasting radio. The sun warms her arm and face and she almost tricks herself into thinking that she is on a fun road trip, until Crowley pops back in beside of her. The sudden appearance of her unnaturally clean cut friend in his trademark black suit catches Elsie off guard as she swerves slightly off the road barely missing a highway exit sign and cursing under her breath.

"All those years of fine schooling and yet you use the language of a trailer park skank" Crowley shakes his head mockingly at Elsie.

"Your insults become lamer the further I drive, running out of material?"

Crowley raises his eyebrows at Elsie trying to decide if he is aggravated by her sarcasm or intrigued. Settling on intrigued, he pulls out his iPhone and snaps a picture of her.

"What the hell was that for" Elsie pushes her sunglasses atop of her head and sends a positively evil glare at Crowley.

He chuckles and slides his phone back into the pocket of his jacket. "That, sweet cheeks, is leverage for later. You should see yourself in the mirror, you look like Don King."

"Who?" Elsie focuses on the road in front of her unaccustomed to Crowley's lighthearted mood.

Crowley twitches his right hand slightly and the radio turns down, "Don King, he was a boxing promoter, his hair stood straight up defying gravity, some thought his hair to be possessed and refused to get close to him in the boxing ring."

Elsie snorts at the thought actually enjoying the conversation she glances over to Crowley and notices his relaxed demeanor looking as if he is enjoying himself as well. This fun loving Crowley is familiar to her, this is the man that waited by her side for the school bus to arrive all those years ago. He told her stories of the Scottish Battle of Culloden, about the foolish tactics used by the _Bonnie Prince Charlie _(the name spoken with disdain) and how his rash decisions resulted in the death of thousands of his followers. He regaled her with stories of Napoleon Bonaparte and his reign of terror over Britain, Russia, and Sweden before his banishment. He told her of his cunning; of his 100 day return to France where he dominated King Louis XVIII before losing everything at the Battle of Waterloo. Crowley loved to talk of rulers and commanders, he seemed to study and critique their mistakes. Elsie didn't mind, she loved to listen to his deep voice and his English accent and the way he told the stories, almost as if he'd watched first hand. For the next thirty minutes Crowley and Elsie rode in comfortable silence both lost in their own thoughts, when the Hannover house looms in front of them. Elsie feels a pang of sadness wanting the camaraderie to continue. It has been so long since she's had anyone that she feels comfortable speaking and acting as she pleases without their scorn or judgment.

Crowley has the same thought as he sits up straighter in his seat and runs his hand over his face. He had been thinking about how to approach this next memory. It isn't exactly a bad one, just the opposite. He isn't sure if her memory will be sparked as easily as the last few times but this memory is just as important. He needs Elsie to remember that he wasn't just there for her during the bad times. He was there for her during the good ones as well. Crowley clears his throat before pointing past the house, "Keep going, we are headed to the park a few blocks down."

"I remember that park, I used to go there with Drew and Katie" Elsie furrows her brow trying to figure out why Crowley would want to go there.

They pull up to a curb near the park and climb out of the car, Elsie is grateful to have a chance to stretch her legs. She adjusts the straps to the soft blue sundress she bought at a department store the day before and slips on a pair of silver flip flops, straps decorated tastefully with rhinestones. Elsie looks as if she should be headed to the beach instead of on some soul searching mission with a mysterious disappearing man. Crowley can't help but notice the tan curves of her legs as she stretches and rubs the kinks from her muscles. He walks over to an empty swing and situates himself so that he is facing the roundabout and waves Elsie over to join him. Feeling a flutter in the pit of her stomach, Elsie makes her way to him secretly wishing that this was some silly date rather than a memory recovering operation. He looks so warm and inviting siting in a playground swing motioning happily to her.

As Elsie sits next to Crowley he points in the direction of the roundabout. "Do you remember playing on that as a child?"

Elsie nods slowly thinking back to her youth.

"Your little sister Katie loved for you to push her around and around" Crowley states.

Again Elsie just nods.

"Well, do you remember the day you sat there in that swing and watched as your sister pushed the wheel around when three boys you went to school with approached her?"

Elsie's eyes seem to grow distant. Crowley can tell that she is recalling that day and he sits quiet, waiting.

Elsie watches little Katie run around the roundabout giggling with ringlets of curls bouncing down around her face. She has so much love for her new little sister and is proud to be held responsible for the younger sibling though Elsie is only two years the senior. Her new home has been a God send. She has new clothes in all the latest fashion, an older brother and a younger sister, and her new parents shower her with loving attention. This summer day, in the playground, watching all the other kids run and laugh and play, was the best ever. Until she saw three boys from her class approaching her little sister carrying baseball bats and gloves.

"Get lost snot nose" the tallest boy Ralph tells little Katie.

"No" Katie pokes out her lip and sticks up her nose, "I was here first"

"You better go on somewhere or else" another kid speaks up waving his baseball bat menacingly at Katie.

Elise drops her feet to the ground bringing her swing to a halt and she stands walking slowly towards the confrontation watching intently.

"I was here first and I'm not going to leave cause you said so to me." Katie crosses her arms and plants herself firmly in front of the roundabout. This is enough to enrage the bullies and one throws his glove to the ground charging at Katie. Elsie lets out a yell as the other two join in and are on top of the little girl struggling to keep her head covered. Elsie rushes in tackling two of the boys to the ground and distracting the third from Katie.

"RUN Katie" Elsie screams out and the little girl jumps to her feet to take off running for their home.

Elsie feels a knee collide with her nose and a fist smash into her gut; she doubles over struggling to breathe. The boy with the bat swings haphazardly crushing her knee before being grabbed from behind by nearby adults rushing to break up the fight. Elsie stands at that moment and keenly notices two things. One, her parents are rushing towards her with worried expressions on their faces and a first aid kit swinging from her father's hand. Two, Crowley stands near the swings, head tilted to the side, watching Elsie with pride. Her parents scoop her up and rush her to the car then on to the Doctor's office to set her broken nose.

Sitting on the cold paper covered table in the doctor's office, Elsie is surrounded by her family. Her sister Katie sits at her feet gazing up at Elsie with adoration in her eyes, her brother offers up occasional high fives and tells her that he can't wait to tell everyone at school that his sister beat up three boys (even if that isn't true), and her parents tell her repeatedly how brave she is and how proud of her they are. Strangely this is the best day of Elsie's life, she feels so loved and appreciated and like she finally belongs. After Elsie's nose is set, she is left alone in the room to dress herself when her friend walks through the door.

"Crowley! Did you see me? Are you proud of me?" Elsie jumps from the table where she was sliding on her sock and wraps her arms around Crowley's waist.

"I did love, I am proud." Crowley strokes her head.

He moves over to a chair and sits so they are eye level with one another. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened today."

Elsie's eyes widen and she nods.

"You did something very special for your little sister today. You sacrificed yourself for her safety. Do you know why you did that?"

"Because I love her" Elsie states in a very matter-of-fact way.

"That's right, because you love her. Love is a very strong emotion Elsie, stronger than the hate you felt for George. Do you know why?"

Elsie shakes her head.

"Because you will do anything for someone you love, you will put yourself in danger, sacrifice yourself or your wellbeing, when you love you lose control of your actions. I need you to promise me something Elsie."

"What is it Crowley?" Elsie's eyes water up, she feels as if she has disappointed him.

"Promise me you will save your love only for your family and offer it to no one else."

"I can't" Elsie cries out.

"Why in the world not!"

"Because Crowley, I love you too."

Crowley's head snaps back as if he's been slapped. Taken completely aback by what she has just told him, he stands and walks around the room regaining his composure. Sitting back down, Crowley grabs Elsie by the waist and pulls her onto his lap. He wraps his arms tight around the young girl and lets out a small chuckle. "Well, love, I'll let you get away with that one. But nobody else, do you promise?"

Elsie nods to Crowley, "I promise."

Crowley sets her down and places a kiss to the top of her head and then he vanishes seconds before the Hannover's walk back into the room.

"Who were you talking to Elsie" Mrs. Hannover asks.

"Oh, just my friend Crowley, he comes and sees me sometimes. He has since I was five" Elsie answers shrugging her shoulders.

Mr. and Mrs. Hannover exchange worried glances and then watch their middle child tie her shoes with concern gnawing at their bellies.


	7. Who is Elsie

Who is Elsie?

Tears shine in Elsie's eyes, a soft smile plays at her lips and her face seems to glow from the pleasant memory. She turns her body towards Crowley noticing him watching her with interest. Standing from her swing she walks in front of him and offers her hand. Crowley sits for a moment, considering whether or not to follow her lead, but decides it will serve his purpose to take her offer. He grips her hand firmly in his squeezing it reassuringly and they fall in step by each other walking towards a bicycle path leading into the woods. Elsie feels her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she can't decide if it is because her hand is held firmly in Crowley's or because of the tender memory she just recovered. They walk together quietly until they reach the privacy of the trees when Elsie turns a questioning gaze on Crowley.

"Many of the other memories you have helped me recover have all been painful. Why would the shrink my parents hired take such a special memory from me?"

"Your head doctor had one goal in mind she wanted to erase me from your life." Crowley looks into Elsie's chestnut brown eyes and notices that the way she looks back at him has changed, become less cautious.

"But why, what was the motive? It wasn't as if I walked around talking to thin air all the time. You only came to me when I was alone and all you've ever done was help me. Who would take a friend like that away from a little girl?"

"I imagine the first time your parents heard you _talking to yourself, _they were worried about your emotional development and since they had no shortage of money, they took care of the problem right away." Crowley narrows his eyes, thinking to himself. "What I can't seem to discover, love, is how your therapist was able to wipe me from your memory and keep you hidden from me. It's time for you to help me; I need to know who this Doctor was."

"Ok, well, what do you need to know?" Elsie takes a seat on a wooden bench by the path but Crowley remains standing in front of her, pacing back and forth.

"Everything, Elsie, everything you can remember."

Elsie sighs and thinks back to her sessions. She didn't particularly enjoy the sessions the Doctor was a bit unorthodox and often put Elsie to sleep for hypnosis. She tells Crowley such and he scoffs at the notion. Elsie decides to start with a physical description and talks to Crowley as she thinks. The Doctor had blue eyes, her hair was always up with side swept bangs and her hair was copper colored and she always wore a pantsuit. She sat ramrod straight behind her desk she remembers to mention to Crowley and she always spoke with a comforting and reassuring tone. Crowley stops pacing and faces Elsie, he looks upwards and nods slightly shrugging his shoulders as if a thought has occurred to him but he doesn't stop Elsie from speaking. She notices his reaction and feels reassured so she continues to speak. When the Doctor put her to sleep she would strap Elsie to a chair so she could not harm herself but Elsie always woke up with a headache and feeling as if her brain was on fire. The effects would only last a few minutes before they faded away…

Crowley moves forward quickly and places his hands on Elsie's knees leaning forward so that their faces are only inches apart. "Did she ever tell you her name?"

"She always told me to call her Doctor" Elsie looks confused.

"She never told you anything else, never said any other name?"

Elsie thinks hard, knowing by the look on Crowley's face that he is on to something and is determined to get an answer. Then it hits her, "Oh yeah! Every time I came in for our appointments she would ask me if I still thought you were real. I would always answer yes and she would begin to tell me how that wasn't possible. Once, I became so irritated at her for treating me like I was some confused and lost child that I began to yell and sling things across her office." Elsie looks into Crowley's hazel eyes and watches for a reaction, "On that day she couldn't do anything to calm me, I sarcastically called her Doctor after every sentence that I screamed into her face. Finally she wrapped her arms tightly around me and told me to call her Naomi."

Crowley sighs and drops his head as if in defeat before he lets out a rueful chuckle. "Why that dirty little whore, I should have known it was her hand in my cookie jar."

Elsie is confused by his statement and allows it to show across her features. She crosses her arms in front of her and waits for his explanation.

"You see, head case, I know this woman well and knowing that it was her making scrambled eggs with your brain makes everything fall into place neatly. Wish she was here, to see me win you back." Crowley pulls Elsie up from the bench and into his arms a coy smile playing across his lips.

"So now we are getting to the good stuff? You'll tell me why you picked me of all the other children in the world, why you befriended me?" Elsie struggles to keep her breathing calm which is no small feat with her body pressed so tightly against Crowley's.

Crowley places his lips close to her ear and lowers his voice to a growl sending shivers up Elsie's spine, "Well give the girl a cookie. I picked you love because you are descendant from the Campbell family line and do you know what makes you more special? Your mother was the sister of William Harvelle. You, Elsie, are my ace in the hole and soon I'll take you to go meet your family."

"I have family, real blood family?" Elsie swallows hard.

"Indeed you do."

"Why can't we go now?"

"I just got you back" Crowley lets his eyes roam over her body "I'm not ready to share you just yet."


	8. The Master Plan

**_Warning: There are sooo many spoilers in this chapter. If you_ are not up_ to date on the latest Supernatural episodes then you may want to stop here!_**

KatieMarrie **_Thank you for your continued support! And HELL yes Crowley is sexy!_**

**_Mel- Thanks for your reviews! Thanks so much for reading!_**

The Master Plan

Crowley relaxes in his hotel room, leaning comfortably into the sofa with his ankles crossed and propped up on the coffee table. He sips occasionally from his crystal glass of Craig and flips through an old book lying in his lap. The pages are torn and frayed at the edges and have colored to a pale yellow, the writing is spidery and strange drawings decorate the margins. Crowley looks up to the clock on the wall seeing that he still has two more hours until his rendezvous with Elsie. He insisted that she visit her parents for a while since she hadn't seen them in so long and promised to come back to pick her up around nine O'clock. He wanted time to reread the spell he was planning on using on both himself and Elsie. Crowley takes a moment to pat himself on the back; he must have thoroughly anchored himself in Elsie for any memories of him to survive the mind fuck that Naomi had given her. Crowley had spent so much time cultivating her in her youth because he had foreseen the use he could get from her and he is sure that Naomi had the same thought, she must have spent a lot of time working to erase Crowley from Elsie's memory. The thought of her putting in so much time to undo what Crowley had built and knowing how easily Cowley had thwarted her gave him much pleasure.

Crowley looks down at the spell once again half of him dreading this next task and the other half of him fidgeting with excitement. The spell calls for one thing that Crowley can't easily procure, in order for the spell to work Elsie has to fall in love with him. To clarify, she has to fall in love with Crowley, the demon, and she must knowingly and willingly accept to the terms, and then offer up her body to him to spark the magic. The book speaks of unknown and varying consequences to using the spell but it is very vague and Crowley feels he is ready to accept whatever may happen. The success of this spell is very important to his future, he knows that the Winchester's are close to locating Abaddon and once she is destroyed he is next on their list. This clever plan will bind Elsie's body, mind, and soul to his. If those Winchester's sink a blade into his heart, it will sink into Elsie's as well, and he knows those boys won't risk the life of an innocent, especially not a family member.

Crowley spends the next two hours contemplating just how to go forward with his plan, he knows he doesn't have much time but things of this nature cannot be rushed. He has stocked a mini refrigerator full of human blood and hidden it in the men's closet in his bedroom. Crowley is sure that his addiction will only help him and has decided to embrace it for now. He looks at the clock just in time to see the hour hand tick to nine O'clock. Sighing and mentally preparing himself Crowley vanishes from the room.

Elsie is standing outside of her parents' house, leaning against her car, when Crowley appears before her. She greets him with a smile and straightens up opening the car door to climb in. Crowley pushes his hand against hers, preventing her from opening the door and she turns a questioning gaze at him over her shoulder.

"Not this time darling, we've an alternate means of transportation now. I have grown tired of riding in that filthy sweat box." Crowley grips her hand and turns her to face him.

"Do you mean to teleport me?" Elsie's eyes widen at the thought.

"Something like that" Crowley chuckles at her question, still holding her hand he pulls her closer guiding her arm around his waist. "Hold on tight."

Elsie wraps her other arm around his waist and presses herself tightly against him squeezing her eyes closed. She remains standing that way for a few minutes before Crowley clears his throat. "As much as I am enjoying this, love, you really can let go."

Elsie opens her eyes and looks around bewildered. She now stands in a very lavish hotel room, or rooms she should say. Standing as she is by the door she can see a full kitchen with a glass bar, a luxurious couch and matching recliner, beautiful wood floors decorated with an ornate rug and she notices one bedroom off to the left of the living room and one off to the right. Elsie looks to Crowley as he makes his way to the bar and pours two glasses of liquor.

"What are we doing here? Is this another memory?" she sits awkwardly on the edge of the couch.

"We are done with that adventure for you remembered all that you needed to." Crowley drifts towards the couch handing Elsie the extra glass.

"So…what are we doing here?" Elsie simply holds the glass not interested in the contents.

"Do you remember me telling you of two brothers I was checking in on?" Elsie nods. "Well, I'm afraid we are waiting on them to finish their task before we can move forward. I thought we could spend some time together while we wait."

"Doing what exactly"

"Getting to know each other" Crowley holds up his hands "Perfect gentleman, I swear!"

Elsie feels herself relax. She has grown tired of driving around and she has so many questions about Crowley, maybe this will be the opportunity she has been waiting for. She kicks off her flip flops and settles herself more comfortably on the couch turning slightly to face Crowley and takes a sip of her drink. She is immediately taken aback by its potency, the liquid tastes…burnt on her tongue and as it slides down her throat a pleasant heat follows and fills her stomach. Elsie has never been much of a drinker she holds drinking in disdain because of the way her foster father George had acted when under its influence, but she enjoys her first encounter with Craig and the pleasure shows on her face. Crowley noticed this as he also settles into the couch crossing one leg over the other knee and turning slightly towards Elsie, he snaps his fingers and the bottle of Craig appears on the coffee table before them.

"OK" Elsie speaks up "If I'm to spend time with you here, I think it's high time you share with me. Just exactly how do you do that?"

"Ah, I knew the question was coming. I was hoping we could ease into this conversation." The arrogant Cowley almost looks nervous which is unsettling for Elsie.

"I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

Crowley leans forward and pulls the cork from the bottle of Craig, pouring him and Elsie another healthy helping. He downs the contents in one gulp and fills his glass again before relaxing back into the couch. "Alright then, if you must know, I possess certain abilities that are not all together human."

"Well no shit Sherlock" Elsie nervously teases.

"My abilities aren't human Elsie, because I am not human."

Elsie chokes on her scotch and sits up straight feeling a lot less comfortable

"I was human once" Cowley continues, deciding to go all in. "I was from Scotland, my name was Fergus Mcleod and I was a tailor. I was married once; I had a son whom I couldn't connect with. He was bull headed like his mother and our family fell apart, I took to drinking and whoring around and one night in a drunken stupor I found myself at a crossroads making a deal." Crowley cleared his throat and looked at Elsie hesitantly. She didn't blink or nod or move at all, she sat there listening intently. Looking back down at his glass Crowley continued.

"In order to make the deal, I had to offer up something in return, they wanted my soul and promised to return in ten years to collect. When I woke up the day after, I had little recollection of that night except for my new…physical features" Crowley shifted uncomfortably. "Ten years later, the debt collector came and ripped my soul from my body, tearing into my flesh. I was dragged to hell and hooks were forced through my shoulders and calves. I was tortured constantly, flayed, burned, beaten and broken until I couldn't take it anymore. I was tortured until my soul was twisted and broken and no longer human, only then did they take me from the rack."

Crowley stands up suddenly, his hands had begun to shake and he wants to hide his weakness although he doesn't escape Elsie's perceptive observation, she has seen the fear in his eyes. "After I broke, I was set to the racks handing out the torture instead of taking it. I delighted in it but my talents were soon put to work elsewhere when Lilith discovered my silver tongue if you will. I was sent to the crossroads, to make deals for souls and I was bloody good at it earning myself the promotion as King of the Crossroads."

Elsie refills her glass for the umpteenth time and holds up a hand to stop Crowley. "So what exactly are you?"

"I'm a demon, love." Crowley puts on his best charming smile.

"So…I had a guardian demon… I don't understand. Why would a demon be interested in me? What exactly is this mission you've brought me into?"

"It's all about where you came from. If you like me to shorten the story, it goes like this; I helped two brothers shove Lucifer back in his box. I took over as King of Hell until they captured me and injected me with human blood trying to turn me human. While under restraints, a Knight of Hell took over my kingdom and these brothers decided that I was the malevolent ruler they preferred. So we are working together once again to kill Abaddon, the knight, and win back my throne."

Elsie lets out a wild giggle and slaps her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "I'm sorry, that was extremely inappropriate, but tell me what in the hell any of this has to do with me Crowley?"

"Do you remember when I told you your family name?"

"The Campbell's"

"Right you are, well these brothers I am working with, they are descended from the Campbell's as well, on their mother's side. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester."

"You're working with my family?" Crowley nods. "And what of William Harvelle?"

"His family and the Winchester's are very close, they will be very pleased to meet you."

"But what do you need me for Crowley, why am I here with you."

"It's getting late we should really save this conversation for another time, why don't you head to bed."

Elsie hadn't noticed how tired she was until Crowley mentioned the time, her eyes felt heavy and she hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she started this trip with him. She looked to him for direction and he pointed to the bedroom to the left of the living room. She nodded sleepily and made her way towards the door. Crowley knew she needed time to let everything sink in. He had overloaded her with information tonight but he was pleased at how well she had handled herself and taken everything in stride. Crowley made a last minute decision, wanting to gage her feelings towards him and approached her closed bedroom door softly knocking.

"Yes?" came the muffled reply from Elsie.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the other room. You can come to me for anything." Crowley is almost cooing.

There is a short pause then, "Thank you Crowley."

Satisfied he heads back to his room to partake of human blood and plan his next move.

**_For those impatiently waiting, we are getting to the fun part…*wink wink*_**


	9. Sauced Bargain

Sauced Bargain

Elsie wakes with a pounding headache and dry mouth, the after effects of Craig leaving her dehydrated. Groaning with her head in her hands she makes her way into the adjoining bathroom shucking her clothes on the way leaving behind a trail. She cuts on the water to the sizable shower and looks around at her surroundings, the floor and walls are covered in sandstone ceramic tiles and luxurious white bathmats, the tiles are warm against her bare feet and she looks over to see an illuminated knob beside the light switch on the wall. After further inspection she learns that the floors are heated, she shakes her head at Crowley's need for extravagance, and wonders if he acquired his taste because of his time in Hell. Elsie imagines that the décor down there isn't near as lovely; chuckling to herself she steps into the shower relishing the feel of the hot water against her skin. As she cleanses herself Elsie contemplates what questions she will ask Crowley today. Last night she was taken aback by his honesty and she had begun to question everything she thought to be true. Are creatures of hell pure evil? There seems to be more to Crowley than just a depraved and demented hell spawn. She doesn't question his truthfulness, her memories and the events of the past few days prevent her from denial, yet still Elsie has a hard time accepting all that he has told her. Finishing up in the shower Elise turns off the water and reaches out to grab the softest bath towel she has ever felt and towel dries her hair. She needs to know what Cowley wants from her but her gut tells her that he isn't going to offer up that information easily. Elsie wraps a fluffy bath robe around her and makes her way out to the sitting area hoping to find more answers and possibly something clean to wear!

Crowley sits in the recliner, bare chested and black silk pants low on his waist with one leg crossed over the other, he sips from his crystal glass of Craig and watches Elsie enter the room. His head is abuzz with the effects of liquor and blood in his system, though he appears the perfect picture of calm and relaxation. Crowley watches as Elsie walks toward him, well-toned and tanned legs barely covered by the white hotel bathrobe, and works his way up to study her face. She appears to be well rested her hair damp and wavy hanging about her shoulders, he hopes she will wear it down today; her natural waves and the way she holds herself make her appear older and more sophisticated. Crowley has been up all night, he has injected himself with more blood than usual and has lost track of time. Although he doesn't show it, he is surprised when Elsie opens her bedroom door and silently reprimands himself for loosing track of time and being caught in such a compromising position. Unable to stand and greet Elsie due to the room slowly spinning around him, Crowley simply nods in her direction and offers her a warm smile.

"So I have a question" Elsie stands beside the couch holding her bathrobe tightly around her.

"I… have a better idea…" Crowley slurs slightly.

Elsie narrows her eyes at him, "I was hoping there were clean clothes since mine were left behind at my car…"

Crowley raises his eyebrows pressing his hand against his chest and fakes a look of indignation. "D' you really think I would be shuch a bad host? Your clothes are being washed an' pressed an' should be here with your breakfast any mo-moment."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Elsie takes a seat on the couch folding her legs up underneath of her and trying to situate the bathrobe to cover as much skin as possible. She studies Crowley intently for while he spoke she recognized his slur and is sure the demon sitting before her is drunk. Elsie decides to seize the opportunity, now is the time to get him to reveal his hand.

"So" Elsie draws out the word trying to drag Crowley's attention away from the shadows dancing across the wall from the sun shining in through the curtains. "I have to know what the plan is. What is my role?"

"Darling, I have a better idea" Crowley looks over to Elsie, blurry eyes becoming sharp and mischief shining in them. Elsie begins to believe his actions from before to have been faked until Crowley attempts to hide his sly smile by taking a sip from his glass the majority of the amber liquid dribbling down his chin rather than going into his mouth.

"Crowley you promised to be a perfect gentleman…"

"An' I keep my promises" Crowley holds up a hand stopping her mid-sentence. "I shuggest we make a deal."

Elsie's face turns red and anger blazes in her eyes. "A deal, you're joking right?"

"Easy now, I don't want your shoul jus' your coop-eration." Crowley leans forward placing his glass on the table. He stands slowly and grabs a black shirt from the back of the chair he was resting in sliding his arms inside the long silky black sleeves and then proceeds to fumble at the buttons. Crowley growls down at his uncooperative hands before he gives up leaving the shirt open and stumbling over to sit next to Elsie. Crowley closes his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath and tries to un-muddle his brain, "Here's my offer, you agree to date me for one" he holds up a pointer finger, "One months and in return, at the end, I'll take you to meet your family."

"How drunk are you exactly" Elise looks at Crowley horrified.

"I doeshn't even madder" Crowley continues to slur, "You've reshponded to my toush, I…I can tell you like me and I like you too."

Elsie raises from the couch biting her lip, this conversation has become strange, she can feel heat rising up her neck into her face and her heart beats rapidly. She makes her way into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee, as the water warms she turns back to Crowley yelling to him from the kitchen. "You should go take a shower and take your time! I'll have a cup of coffee ready for you when you're done."

Crowley hears Elsie from the kitchen and agrees with her train of thought, he can't seem to operate his tongue properly and he feels like he is losing any points he may have won with her. He thinks back to the first day he waltz right back into Elsie's life, the way her eyes lit up when she opened her apartment door betraying the shock and fear she tried to display. Crowley heads off to the shower closing his bedroom door after him.

Wearing a pastel blue polo shirt and khaki Capri's, Elsie sits on a barstool in the kitchen eating strawberries and French toast when Crowley emerges thirty minutes later. He wears his usual suit alternating his grey tie for a red one, and his superior stance with one hand in his pocket has returned. She sends him a look of disdain then returns to eating secretly hoping that Crowley has regained control of his senses, although she has decided on an answer should he offer her the same deal. Her eyes wander back over his expensively clad body and she can't help but to respond to his charisma and charm. Crowley arrives at the coffee pot and pours himself a mug then turns to face Elsie leaning confidently against the counter he watches her eat for a few minutes making Elsie feel less confident by the minute.

"Well?" he finally speaks voice strong and deep and slightly playful.

"Well what?" Elsie refuses to look up from her breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Elsie, that you had to see me that way and I am ashamed." Crowley walks toward the bar and leans forward over it resting on his elbows with his coffee still in one hand. "But the offer still stands, one month of courting, no pressure, and I'll take you to meet your moronic family."

Elsie's heart beats rapidly and her mouth dries up, tongue sticking to the roof. Hesitantly she nods, "Yeah, ok." Elsie takes a deep breath and continues, "I knew when I walked out of that apartment with you that things were going to get interesting. I did it anyway; I was bored with life and depressed. So, well, I guess I'm all in."

"That's my girl, now to seal a deal and bind our contract there is the small matter of a kiss."

"Oh no, that's not how this is going to work." Crowley gives Elsie a confused look but she cuts him off before he can speak. "I know that you are used to getting your way Crowley but I'm also going to assume it's been a long time since you've _dated_. People usually date because they want to build some form of a relationship." Crowley rolls his eyes and starts to speak but once again Elsie beats him to it. "A strong relationship is built on trust therefore this deal has to be made with blind trust. I will not build a relationship on the foundation of a legally binding contract."

Crowley tilts his head to the side and smiles smugly. "You may just be too clever for your own good Darling, but you win." He sends her his best pouty face, "I was really looking forward to that kiss."

"You'll just have to earn it the old fashioned way." Elsie feels the heat rising to her face and curses her obvious signs of embarrassment wishing she could hide her feelings the way Crowley can. If he has feelings, she wonders what she just got herself into!

Much to Elsie's discomfort, Crowley doesn't waste any time before _courting. _As soon as Elsie finishes eating and brushing her teeth, he whisks her away. Literally. He grabs her hand and one minute they are standing in the hotel kitchen the next they stand in the Upper East Side's Madison Avenue, New York. Boutiques litter the street with beautiful window displays and price tags to make a middle class wife faint. Elsie's eyes widen as Crowley grabs her hand and leads her into the nearest store, Boutique Mirabelle, and they are greeted instantly by staff. They take Elsie's hand and lead her away asking questions of color preference and style choices. For the next hour the energetic Nicole has Elsie try on outfit after outfit each time parading her in front of Crowley searching for an approving look from the elegant man. Noticing her tire of all the attention, Crowley signals to Nicole to be checked out and they leave with an armful of bags. Elsie has enjoyed the excitement but finds herself wanting a bit of quiet after it all, after expressing this thought to Crowley he takes her hand and with the snap of his fingers they stand in front of a small duck pond surrounded by dew wet grass and shaded by a gigantic willow tree. The suddenness of the change of scenery leaves Elsie's head spinning and she's forced to lean against Crowley to remain standing. As she regains her equilibrium she notices a satisfied grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You did that on purpose!" she slaps him on his arm.

Crowley wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, pressing her curves against his body and giving her a wickedly charming wink. "Yes, love, I did."

"What would you be doing right now if you weren't with me?"

"But I am with you and that's all that matters."

Huffing aggravated Elsie squeezes his hand, "I want to know what would you…a demon…be doing right now."

"Honestly, Elsie, it's not all that exciting. I'd probably be researching and planning, I like to always be two steps ahead."

"Ahead of whom" Elsie continues to hold Crowley's hand enjoying the warmth of it.

"Everyone."

"Well, I like to read and maybe if we're both doing something we both enjoy, then this whole thing won't feel so damn forced."

Crowley lets out a genuine chuckle and takes her hand again. This time he gives her time to prepare and when she closes her eyes he transports them back into the apartment reaching out and pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear to signal that they have arrived. Crowley walks over to the kitchen pantry with Elsie close on is heels, he makes a show of throwing the pantry door open to reveal stacks upon stacks of books cramming every inch of space. Elsie lets out a surprised squeak and wraps her arms around Crowley's neck kissing him softly on the cheek. She doesn't wait for a smart retort or sleazy suggestion that she's come to expect from him, she grabs a book and races to the couch stretching out and settling in to read. Crowley follows soon after and takes up a seat in the recliner settling down with a glass of Craig, which Elsie notices and scoffs at. They sit comfortably in silence reading for hours, until finally Elsie speaks up hating to break the silence but unable to contain herself any longer.

"Crowley?" Elsie speaks up softly.

"Hmmm?"

"As much as I hate to end this, as much fun as I am having, I'm absolutely starving to death."

Crowley's head jerks up; he looks mortified, and jumps from his seat. "Fucking shit," he looks at the clock on the wall "It's nine O'clock. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just did really." Elsie laughs flattered by the concern in his voice. "I'll just freshen up then you can take me out to eat!" She jumps up from the couch and hurries off into the bathroom.

"Change into something nice" Crowley yells after her.

Elsie isn't surprised when they arrive at the classy and ridiculously romantic restaurant. Nor is she surprised when they are led straight to a table when they walk through the door. She makes an off handed comment about wishing for McDonald's fast food because her stomach is talking to her, the waiter overhearing soon has a steaming hot appetizer sitting in front of her. As Elsie sates her appetite they carry on light conversation. The dim lit restaurant eases her mind and Elsie is able to relax, almost forgetting that she sits at the table with a demon making small talk and eating canapé. A pianist sits down to a magnificent baby grand piano with intricate carvings in the cherry wood. Crowley stands and offers his hand to Elsie.

"Dance? Oh no, really, I've two left feet." Elsie's cheeks redden.

Crowley leans down to whisper in her ear, his low voice alluring to her, "Blind trust remember, come on Darling."

Crowley leads her onto the small semi-private dance floor; he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her gently against him. His other hand still holding hers he uses it to guild her hand over his shoulder and around his neck releasing her to lay his free hand against the small of her back. Crowley takes small slow steps, uncaring of the tempo of the song only caring to feel Elsie against him, relaxing her body against his own and is soon rewarded for his efforts. Elsie leans her head against his shoulder turning her face in towards him, faintly grazing his neck with her sultry lips and she breaths in his aroma closing her eyes and finding that she enjoys the slight acrid scent. He smells of a recently lit match and rich liquor, and it is intoxicating. Crowley feels Elsie's body press closer to his, almost as if they are being drawn together and he looks down to her as she looks up into his eyes. Crowley leans down closing the space between them, feeling her heart beat faster and responding just the same, he gently caresses Elsie's nose with his own pressing himself closer, breathing harder, wanting to feel her lips against his own. Elsie standing with her eyes closed waiting impatiently for Crowley to devour her lips hears him clear his throat and stiffens immediately quickly opening her eyes to look up into what she expects to be a self-satisfied grinning face. Instead he looks apologetic and flustered.

"I'm afraid something has come up, we are going to have to cut dinner short." Crowley's eyes beg forgiveness.

Nodding and swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Elsie regains control of her limbs pulling away and clamping her hands together nervously. She follows Crowley from the restaurant and into an alley way when he turns to her wrapping a hand around her arm, they are back at the apartment. Elsie sways slightly from sudden exhaustion from the intense feelings she had experienced in that restaurant wrapped in her demon's arms. Crowley steadies her leading her to her bedroom door, he turns Elsie around to face him.

"I really am sorry love." He presses her back against the door pressing his strong warm body against hers.

Elsie still unable to find her voice just nods but she knows there is no comfort in it for Crowley because she can feel disappointment written all over her face. Powerless to the passion he feels in the moment Crowley assaults Elsie's lips, no longer looking for or caring for permission, he kisses her feverishly pushing her further up against the door and grinding his hips against her. He wraps her face in his hands tilting her head slightly so as to gain more access and thrust his tongue into her mouth letting out a needy moan as he feels her match his enthusiasm. She firmly grasps the back of his neck with one hand and tangles her other hand into his hair wanting to urge him to give her more of him. Crowley pulls away from her slightly and looks into her eyes wanting to memorize the moment, the way her chest rises and falls erratically, the sound of her heart rapidly beating against her chest, her lips swollen and moist, the way his body responds to hers needing so much more. Leaning back in he touches her lips softly with his own, coaxing her with his hands to calm down and release his head. Crowley presses one last soft sweet kiss to Elsie's lips before pulling away. Crowley whispers to Elsie, his voice low and heated wishing he could take everything further but knowing now isn't time. "Tata for now, sweet bird" then Crowley disappears.


	10. Morning Bonding

_**Here's a short filler to hold everyone over until I finish the next LONG chapter! Thanks to Sally, Mel, and KatieMarrie for keeping me motivated! And thank you to everyone who is still reading!**_

Morning Bonding

After another night without sleep, responding to his few loyal followers and their so-called leads on Abaddon, Crowley appears back in his hotel room drooping like an un-watered flower. His suit torn and soiled from several close scrapes with Abaddon soldiers and he can't help but feel the bitter taste of defeat rising up his throat like bile. Crowley forces himself to take calming breaths as he pours himself a profuse amount of Craig and drinks it in gradually. He yearns to feel Elsie's touch hoping she can sooth his broken ego. Glancing at the clock on the wall and learning it is 4 am, Crowley decides to take a chance and makes his way to her door silently slipping inside her room. Elsie is wrapped up in her comforter head laying on one pillow and arms hugging another close to her. Crowley smiles at the sight wondering what it would feel like to be that pillow; he sits on the foot of the bed sipping from his crystal glass and watches her sleep. There is something tranquil about observing her breathe deeply cuddled against her pillow wrapped up so warmly in her comforter. Crowley feels his eyelids start to sag and places his glass on the floor at the foot of the bed before curling up and sinking into oblivion.

Elsie can feel the first rays of sun shining in through the blinds of her window and groans turning over to face the door and cover her head with her covers when she grazes something solid with her foot. Sitting up she is startled to see a sleeping Crowley curled up at her feet fully clothed and shockingly dirty. He looks small balled up as he is and Elsie is surprised by the ache she feels for him in her heart. Leaning forward she gingerly shakes his shoulder and calls out his name and is awarded with a smile and a playful yet tired growl.

"Kick those shoes off and please take off that filthy jacket and get under the covers" Elsie whispers pulling back the comforter and placing the pillow she'd been cuddling next to the one she's been laying on.

"Promise to behave?" Crowley painstakingly removes his shoes and jacket placing them on the floor next to the bed, then hesitates for a brief moment before he unbuckles his slacks and drops them around his ankles. He steps out of his pants as he unbuttons his shirt and drops it on the floor next to the rest of his clothing then slides under the comforter next to Elsie who is eyeing him skeptically. "Relax" he groans, "I'm too tired to proposition you this morning."

As soon as Crowley's head hits the pillow he is out, sleeping soundly and Elsie has a moment to study his features. She loves the way his lips are pulled into a slight pout as he sleeps, his tousled hair, and the tuft of soft hair on his chest. The heat radiating from Crowley is inviting as the brisk air of the apartment brings chill bumps to Elsie's arms, she presses close to him laying her head against his chest and pulling the covers up over her shoulders relaxing into him as sleep overtakes her.

Elsie lets out an appreciative moan feeling entirely too cozy curled up against her demon and her eyes flutter open as she feels his hand slide up her side brushing the side of her breast before slipping behind her neck to pull her forehead to his lips. She looks up into his hazel eyes still heavy from sleep and reaches up to run the palm of her hand over his cheek and pulls his head towards her. Crowley is responsive leaning his body into her and dipping his head to press a lingering kiss against her lips when he pulls away he smiles and for the first time since she's known him, his smile reaches his eyes.

"You've no idea how much I needed this." Crowley leans back against the headboard pulling Elsie against him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsie runs her fingers through the hair on Crowley's chest.

"Just the way game is played love, the same as it is for every ruler, there's always someone out there plotting your demise so they can lay claim to your throne."

"Sounds exhausting"

"It is."

"Then why do you do it?" Elsie asks earnestly looking up at him.

Crowley sighs, placing a kiss on the top of her head after smoothing her hair back. "You don't know what it's like down there pet. There are no rainbows or soft cuddly puppies. You have to rip and claw your way out, every demon is out for himself and no one is ever going to do you any favors. If you're not on top handing out the abuse then you're on the bottom taking it. I couldn't exist that way anymore." Crowley smirks, "And then there's the perks, I do love the power, strength and respect that comes with being daddy."

Elsie sits up eye level with Crowley, "I still don't understand why someone like you would waste your time away with someone like me."

"For now let's just say you help me feel human. Every demon wants to remember what that used to feel like." Crowley stretches out, his movement's very cat-like, "Enough wallowing in the sheets unless you'd like to heat things up a bit."

Elsie rolls her eyes at his sly smile before she climbs out of bed and heads to the shower wondering what exciting activities Crowley has in store for her today.


	11. Made For Each Other

_**Alright guys, here's that update I promised…finally!**_

Made For Each Other

Freshly showered, hair down around her shoulders, wearing a pastel blue sundress and neutral flat sandals; Elsie almost skips into the kitchen broadcasting her cheery mood. She sits down to muffins and fresh fruit laid out on the bar for her and watches Crowley make himself yet another drink from the glass bar next to the kitchen. As she helps herself to another kiwi and strawberry medley, Elsie allows her impatience of Crowley's silent contemplation show on her face.

"So…what are we going to do today?" Elsie can't stand his preoccupation anymore.

"Honestly, I'm not sure you're going to like it." Crowley sets his drink down and walks around the kitchen bar taking a seat next to Elsie. "I've got a bit of work to do and it's time you learn what it genuinely means to be dating a demon."

"What exactly does that entail?"

"One of my followers has managed to capture one of Abaddon's soldiers, it seems there are a few moderately intelligent demons after all, and I intend to…interrogate him."

Elsie narrows her eyes at Crowley she knows just what he means by interrogate and she isn't sure she's comfortable with the idea. Still, she did agree to his deal, and she is curious to see what Crowley is actually capable of. She wishes she would have chosen a more appropriate outfit for the occasion but it's too late for Crowley is already standing offering her his hand. Elsie takes Crowley's hand and steps in close to him closing her eyes briefly, when she opens them she is greeted with a grim sight. The room is surprisingly well lit, the floor is concrete and the walls are a hideous blue tile that is cracking in many places and covered with many red scribbles or symbols. There are stainless steel tables along one wall littered with terrifying devices and razor-edged objects, the opposite wall holds chains with cuffs attached, and in the middle of the room is a wooden chair with a tall balding man chained to it. His shirt hangs open and there is a symbol carved into his chest, he wears a terrified look on his face and watches Crowley as he removes his jacket hanging it on a hook on the wall next to Elsie. She glances around behind her noticing a comfortable chair with an end table next to it holding a copy of Count of Monte Cristo and realizes that Crowley intends for her to sit and read as he tortures this man before her.

"Make yourself comfortable dear I've no clue how long this will take." Crowley speaks to Elsie over his shoulder as he approaches a stainless steel table rolling up his sleeves.

Elsie sits on the edge of the chair but doesn't make a move to open the book; instead she follows Crowley's every move. Crowley stands in front of a table pretending to inspect the contents while in reality he is listening to the sounds the chained demon is making trying to gauge his fear wondering the best way to approach him. Picking up a small woodcarving blade in the shape of a scoop and a silver flask, Crowley takes painstakingly slow steps towards the demon opening the flask and sticking the blade of the knife inside swirling it around. "Let's be honest, you don't really care for that redheaded whore, just tell me where she's at." Crowley reaches the demons side withdrawing the knife from the flask and pouring a bit of the contents out onto the demons hand. The flesh sizzles and smoke rises as the demon hisses in pain still refusing to speak a word. "Going to play hard to get?" Crowley raises his eyebrows. "More fun for me." Bending down over him, Crowley presses the scoop of the wood carving blade in the corner of his right eye and applies pressure slowly prying the eye from its socket. The demon lets out an ear splitting wail, pain heard clearly in his voice and sending chill bumps down Elsie's spine. She looks away from Crowley to the wall with the chains and lets out a startled yelp of her own as she sees three menacing figures appear out of thin air. Elsie's screech startles Crowley and he turns to reprimand her but the words halt on his lips when he notices her attention is elsewhere. He turns to the direction she is staring at just in time to receive a salt covered knife to the shoulder, another demon teleports directly behind him hitting him over the head with a metal bar whilst the third demon frees the demon chained to the chair. Several more strong blows to the head from the metal bar has blood gushing from gashes on Crowley's head and flowing into his eyes blurring his vision. In a fit of rage Crowley sends out a wave of power pushing his enemies back and buying him just enough time to teleport to Elsie, grab her hand, and teleport them back to the hotel room.

Crowley leans heavily on Elsie as she walks him towards her bathroom, depositing him on the toilet, Elsie takes a moment to step back and examine the situation. Blood pours profusely from many gashes in his head and the wound in his shoulder where he was stabbed still sizzles. Elsie turns on the hot water in the sink giving it time to heat up as she grabs hand towels from the shelf above the toilet placing them on the counter, she then goes to work removing Crowley's clothes starting with his shirt and working down to his shoes and socks leaving him in his boxers, blood pooling around his feet, head held in his hands emitting soft pain filled groans, Elsie feels her heart breaking. She wets the towels in the hot water and washes the blood from his body pressing hard on the wound on his shoulder hoping to stifle the bleeding.

"I never knew when I met you that I'd end up needing you so much." Crowley's eyes cleaned of blood watch Elsie as she works on him.

Elsie's head snaps up stopping her ministrations, "You need me?"

Avoiding eye contact and taking the towel from her hand to press it against a rather deep laceration on the back of his head, Crowley ignores the question cursing himself for his vulnerability. This wasn't exactly his plan, he'd never meant to develop any affection for the girl but he was tired and in pain, he wanted to take solace in her arms. Elsie places a hand on Crowley's arm gaining his attention, she stands and offers a supporting arm and walks with Crowley into his bedroom laying him on the plush golden covers and she crawls into bed beside him holding his head against her chest carefully avoiding any major wounds. Crowley leans against her, stroking her thigh, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest, and contemplating this new feeling building in him. Crowley has never known so much fondness for another being and as if Elsie mirrors his thoughts she holds him closer.

"Crowley, I love you." Elsie whispers almost hoping he doesn't hear her. She feels his body stiffen and hears him grumble under his breath. "You don't feel the same" Elsie's voice is filled with horror.

Crowley sits up to face Elsie, locking eyes with her and grabbing her hand. "You don't understand, I don't deserve your love." His face is filled with guilt. "'I'm using you. I need you so that I can cast a spell, a spell that will bind us together so that those plaid covered nuisances won't jam that jaw bone into my viscera and end my miserable existence!"

"Why didn't you just say that? I will help you Crowley, whatever I can do!"

Crowley exhales heavily, "You have to be in love with me and sleep with me for the spell to work."

Elsie scoots away from him, eyes widening and anger flashing in her eyes. "You mean the courting, the deal, it was all just a plan to get in my pants, you were pretending this whole time to care for me?"

Crowley tries to explain, he reaches for her but she won't hear any of it. Elsie stomps from his room and begins to pace back and forth in the living room. Her body shakes, although she had tried not to show it, Crowley had crushed her, broken her heart, and she couldn't make sense of the whole thing. Her brain worked over the time she'd spent in his company, going over every detail until finally she came to a hitch in Crowley's story. Something didn't quite add up, if he was using her and he needed her to fall in love with him, everything was going his way. Why would he tell her his plan now when he'd had her where he wanted her? Elsie's anger starts to fade and she makes her way back to Crowley's room; peeking in she notices how miserable he looks his head held in his hands and shoulders slumped.

"Are you capable of love?" Elsie moves further into his room.

"Yes." Crowley looks to her pleadingly, wishing for her to believe.

"Demons can love?"

"No." Crowley stands and walks to Elsie suddenly wishing he was wearing more than a pair of boxers. "When the Winchester's held me against my will, they injected me with human blood with the intention of turning me human. They stopped before going through with it but the injections had a lasting effect on me." Crowley opens his closet and pulls a blood filled syringe from the small refrigerator hidden inside and walks back to Elsie handing it to her for further inspection. "I became addicted; the effects are human emotions…feelings." Crowley swallows hard, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

Elsie reaches out and takes hold of Crowley's arm and she presses the needle under his skin injecting him with the blood watching him carefully. The visible effects are almost instantaneous, he closes his eyes and sways slightly and when he opens his eyes again affection and tenderness can clearly be seen in them. She pulls him close to her feeling the unnatural heat of his body and has the desire to feel him closer to her, to know what it would feel like to be skin on skin. Elsie pushes the straps of her dress down her shoulders and lets the fabric fall to the ground around her feet, she unstraps her neutral colored bra and drops it next to her then presses her body close to Crowley. She's rewarded with a quick intake of breath and he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. A fire lights inside Crowley and he struggles to contain himself as he crushes his lips against hers; she lets out a breathy moan and grabs the back of his head, combing her hands through his hair. She opens her lips willingly when he forces his tongue into her mouth. Elsie revels in the power he holds over her and surrenders as he ravages her mouth, relishing his strong arms wrapped around her. Crowley trails his lips down her neck and nips at her right shoulder, she gasps and shivers as he plants another kiss further up, just shy of her collar bone and another at the base of her throat. Her head tilts back and he kisses just below her jaw and then on the cheek before caressing the side of her mouth with his nose. Elsie feels herself yielding to Crowley's passion, her body responding eagerly with each brush of his fingertips down her shoulders, over her sensitive nipples, grasping her hips, digging his fingertips into her soft skin and rolling his hips against hers.

"You've no idea how badly I've wanted you." Crowley whispers as he walks Elsie to his bed, guiding her into the sheets and crawling in after her trailing his hands over her body slowly pushing her remaining underwear down her legs and tossing them to the side. He inches closer, hand tracing up the inside of her leg. She leans her head into his neck emitting a soft moan as his hand slips between her thighs, eyes trained on her face as he strokes over her throbbing bundle of nerves. Crowley turns Elsie on her side, back facing him grinding his hardened length against her, their breath coming out in quick gasps. Elsie lustily rocks against his fingers stroking her core, she feels amazing and never wants the sensations to stop, and she wants to explore the feelings further rather than shy away from them. Her body loose and relaxed she lets her head fall back against Crowley's chest. He can't get enough of the woman in his arms. She's bloody responsive, sweet and hot against him as he grinds against her ass trying to create that gratifying friction that would drive them to completion. She's a quick learner and he feels his control slipping, free hand gliding over her exploring the textures of her smooth skin and sensitive torso. Elsie responds to his expert touch more than anyone else ever has, and it's going to his head worse than the injected blood. He hears Elsie whimper displeasure when his hand leaves her to cup the soft mounds of her breasts, chuckling and kissing the back of her neck. Elsie grows bold, reaching behind her to press her palm against the hard, thick length of him and is quickly rewarded with a curse and a groan.

"Elsie, love, what you do to me…" Crowley growls in her ear and is pleased with the blush he sees on her cheeks in response. Unable to postpone the inevitable any longer, Crowley positions himself behind her and slips inside allowing her time to adjust to his girth. He takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of being connected, of being one in the most primal and intimate way possible before he withdraws and sets a rhythmic pace. Elsie's pleased whimpers spur him on, the feeling of her tightening around his full member the most erotic thing he has ever felt. Elsie begs him with unintelligible phrases but he seems to know exactly what she needs. "Look at me, Elsie," he pants harshly grabbing her chin and leaning over her shoulder to look into her eyes. When her hazy chestnut eyes lock on his he reaches between her legs adding to the pleasure and watches her fall apart. She cries out loudly as the coil tightens and then snaps, sending waves of pleasure through her body, each muscle tensing to prolong the feelings. Her eyes remain locked on his, dimly aware of his harsh grunts and the sharp snap of his hips up into her willing body before he too cries out in relief and satisfaction. Crowley collapses against the cool sheets suddenly reminded of his injuries emitting tired raspy breaths he feels his eyelids heavy and is barely aware of Elsie leaving the bed and closing the bathroom door behind her before he drops off into a deep sleep.

After washing the sweet sticky remnant of their debauchery from her body Elsie returns to the bedroom covered with a towel and hesitates suddenly unsure of her next move. She's rescued from her insecurities when Crowley cracks an eye and smiles the most self-appreciating, self-satisfied smile she's ever seen. "You just gonna stand there?" he teases as he lifts the coverlet covering him and slides back making room for Elsie to snuggle close to him. He kisses the top of her wet head then lazily drapes and arm over her as he slips back into his heavy sleep followed shortly by Elsie.


	12. Bound Together

_**Sally, you have managed to Facebook another chapter out of me! Thanks so much for your encouragement! And thanks to all who are still reading!**_

Bound Together

Crowley looks over at Elsie's sleeping form. He had never meant to become attached to her, he curses the human blood still coursing through his veins. The effects have lightened and he has much to do, he has a meeting with his minions to discuss their loyalty and the down fall of Abaddon. He has prepared an engaging speech and now relaxes in the recliner by the bed enjoying the view. Crowley thinks back to the day Elsie turned eighteen, she'd had no idea he was there, but he'd always kept a close eye on his investment. He remembered thinking how stunning she was, wearing a simple white cotton gown, barefoot in the backyard, a band played softly as she swept her younger sister into a silly dance. Her hair was wavy around her head and hung down to her shoulders, she looked like something from a movie screen. But he'd also noticed there was something different about her, Crowley observed how the rest of the family smiled and the light showed in their eyes, Elsie's smile was just that a smile. Her eyes were cold and hard and he knew why. She wasn't meant to spend her life this way, it wasn't in her blood, she was a Campbell, her lineage was one of fighters and hunters; she would never be happy living a cushy life. A sadistic smile crossed his face and he found himself thinking, not much longer now, and she would have more excitement than she could handle.

Crowley shakes his head. He is amazed and disturbed at how things have actually turned out; never in a million years would he have guessed that he would be thinking of that same girl in such a fond and loving way. The Winchesters really have a way of messing things up! Crowley stands and walks over to the bed leaning down to place a soft kiss to Elsie's forehead, she stirs and reaches out for him but he moves away.

"I've got business to tend to but I will be back before you know it." Crowley brushes a bit of hair behind her ear before he vanishes.

It has been hours since Crowley has left Elsie sleeping in his bed, he had promised to return soon and now she has begun to worry. She paces back and forth in front of the hotel door wringing her hands and cursing him under her breath. Elsie called in room service but has been too anxious to eat and now the smell of the cold food was making her nauseous, or was it that she hadn't eaten? She isn't sure but she does know that if she has to sit around here much longer feeling completely useless she's going to go out of her mind. The anxious woman makes a decision and heads to her bedroom to find something comfortable to go walking in; she plans to walk up and down every street until she has answers, even while in her head she is telling herself how stupid that sounds. Elsie pulls open her closet door and begins to rummage around when she hears the clinking of a glass coming from the kitchen. She turns on her heel and dashes through the suite coming to a sudden halt when she reaches the kitchen starring at the back of Crowley's head who is calmly fixing himself a glass of Craig.

"You son of a bitch!" Elsie cries out slamming an open palm on the kitchen bar.

Crowley turns around slowly a look of exasperation across his face holding both hands up. "Easy now, is that any way to treat an injured lover?" He points at his shoulder where his suit is ripped and blood is crusted round a small opening.

"What happened to you?" Elsie's voice is calmer and hints at concern.

"Long story love, but the main focus…Abaddon is dead, and Daddy's back in business."

Crowley walks with confidence, it's like he'd lost his mojo and now he's got it back. He wears a cunning smile just as easily as he wears that black suit, and the wheels in his head seem to be turning in overdrive. As he walks past Elsie he gives her a small tap on the ass smirking when she yelps and he eases down into the recliner in the living room with a satisfied groan. Twirling the caramel colored liquid in his glass and crossing one ankle over the other on top of the coffee table, Crowley sends a devilish wink Elsie's way.

"There was a…hoped for but unexpected development…" Crowley tries to piece together his thoughts, "I will still need your help. Sooner is better than later. Moose and I are going to be…on opposite sides of the spectrum where his brother is concerned and I don't need jumbo sized Winchester settling a score with me."

"What in the hell are you talking about Crowley? Who is Moose, what unexpected development?" Elise is uneasy and paces back in forth in front of the couch.

"Moose is Sam, do try to keep up. It doesn't matter, everything is working out nicely. I'll finish up this glass then I'll go get the spell ready. Why don't you go put on something sexy?"

Elsie sends Crowley her most terrifying glare.

"No? Well fine, just trying to set the mood." Crowley chuckles as he sets down his empty glass and heads towards his room. "At least go freshen up a bit!" He laughs closing the door behind him cutting off the string of curses Elsie is hurling at his back.

She's never seen Crowley in such a good mood, she isn't sure if she is even ready to step into that bedroom. Sure she was ready to dive right in and help him when it was just talk but now that things were getting real, Elsie is starting to have cold feet. She stares at the door to his room, there are shuffling sounds and it even sounds as if furniture is being rearranged inside. She loves him there is no doubt about that and she truly wants to meet this family he has told her about, but what are the consequences to binding your soul to a demon, doesn't magic always come with a price? Where did she hear that? Probably some book. Elsie's mind races and she gnaws on her fingernails to try to calm herself.

"Really darling, if you were hungry all you had to do was order room service, there's no need to eat yourself." Crowley appears beside her and grasps her hand to free the pitiful nails from the assault. "There, there, I've got you. No need to worry love, it'll all be over before you know it."

"Before we go in, tell me again how this spell works." Elsie pleads.

"It's complicated; luckily for us my mother was a witch. We are going to walk into that bedroom, there are sigils and candles lit, but don't let that intimidate you. We will climb into the bed together much like we did last night, I will say an incantation and from that point you and I will just let our bodies finish the rest."

"Will it hurt…is there anything else?'

"Honestly Elsie, I have never bound myself to another before. This is a desperate move on my part, binding myself to a mortal, and I don't know what kind of adverse effect the spell may have on us. We are both going in this blind." Crowley takes her hand and kisses her palm softly.

Not exactly feeling reassured but wanting to help Crowley if she can, Elsie nods bravely and follows the confident demon into his bedroom. As she walks into the room she looks around fascinated, all the furniture other than the bed has been pushed off into the bathroom or the closets. The bed is situated in the middle of the room, underneath the bed on the carpet there is a strange symbol painted in red, not all of the symbol is visible but Elsie see's odd swirls, angles, and patterns none of which she can recognize. There are five thick black candles lit and placed carefully around the bed positioned as if they were each at the point of a star. The room is dark, the flame of the candles being the only light, there is an old book lying in the middle of the bed flipped open, and Elsie assumes the spell is written in the yellowed pages.

Crowley turns around reaching behind Elsie to close the door behind her, his eyes seem darker than before as eerie shadows cast from the candles fall across his face. Crowley senses her unease and moves to calm her, wrapping his arms around her middle and burring his face into her wavy hair. He takes his time pulling her clothing off her grazing her skin softly with his fingertips and as he bares new skin he caresses her with heated kisses. Crowley steers Elsie towards the bed dropping his jacket and kicking off his shoes in the process, he stands back and watches her climb on to the bed as he quickly unbuttons his dress shirt flinging it behind him. She leans back against the headboard looking at him from beneath her long eyelashes running a hand over her naked torso. She is driving him mad; he can feel the tightness in his pants and rushes to relieve his straining manhood. Standing before her in his tented boxers he watches Elsie boldly run her hand down her stomach and cup herself between her legs closing her eyes and letting a soft moan escape her lips.

"Hurry Crowley I need you with me." Elsie is surprised by the wanton way she calls his name. Her skin is on fire and his touch is the only way to put out the flames, never has her body screamed for attention more than it is now. She is barely aware of Crowley sitting on the opposite end of the bed until she notices him reaching beneath his boxers to stroke his hardened cock and the sight him pleasuring himself sends waves of desire coursing through her. A finger rubs along her slit then enters into her and she moans at the feeling of her own wetness. She needs him to hurry, the more of the incantation he reads out, the more her body burns for him to touch her to be inside of her. "Fucking hell, I need you now!"

Crowley finishes the incantation, breathing a sigh of relief and throwing the book across the room. He can't stand to sit here and watch her shamelessly pleasure herself whilst crying out his name. As he spoke the words of the spell Crowley felt a passion forming inside of him he's never felt, the last words of the spell leave his lips; he lunges towards her grabbing her thighs pulling her from the headboard, her head drops against the soft pillow. Crowley uses his knees to separate her legs, grinding his hips into her roughly needing friction, needing to abuse that soft sensual body beneath him. Their breath mingles, coming out in quick gasps; he runs his tongue along her jaw line before devouring her sweet lips. She tastes so lovely, he needs so much more from her, and he feels his control slipping. Crowley battles Elsie's tongue as he slides his hand down her sides brushing her arm aside demanding her undivided attention. No longer does he want her touching herself, her warmth is his now, he wants to feel her wither beneath him, hear her beg him for more. A carnal desire has taken over both of their bodies neither can stand the temptation any longer, Crowley rips the boxers from his hips freeing his throbbing member, he dives down to devour the of taste her. A primal instinct takes over, she is his and he has to claim her. Growling against her core, "Elsie…fuck, I can't."

Elsie feels him enter her roughly; she raises her hips to give him better access digging her nails into his back to spur him on. The room above them seems to spin around and she closes her eyes concentrating on his length stroking inside of her tearing sensual cries from her throat; his raged breath against her neck spurring her hips forward to meet every thrust. The candles flicker, die, and then light back up, and suddenly Elsie feels awareness overcome her, she opens her eyes and exhales sharply, red smoke rolling from her lips. Hell fire rises around her; she can hear herself screaming in anguish, except it isn't her voice. She is aware of regret, shame, and memories of a lifetime she never lived. Crowley inhales sharply, a grunt of surprise leaving those sexy lips along with another wisp of red smoke that floats into Elsie's nose invading her mind. Distantly aware of the grind of his hips against hers, aware of her teeth biting down against the soft skin of his neck, Elsie's mind is full of Crowley's life, of his death, and of his tortured soul paving his way from hell.

Crowley's body moves on his own, thrusting into the tight wetness that is the only woman that has ever captured his attention and what is left of his heart. Her memories flood his brain and he is terrifyingly aware of his essence forcing its way into Elsie's consciousness. He is aware of frightened screams ripping their way through her throat as well as her walls tightening around him as she nears her climax. A small voice in the back of his mind curses himself for not researching deeper into the effects of the spell while the rest of his body pushes harder and deeper seeking the release that it so desperately craves. Elsie's memories continue to crowd his mind but being aware of her life story he is able to focus on the heat of her clinching against his swollen cock pushing him closer. Screaming her name against her shoulder Crowley releases inside of Elsie, the candles flicker once again then die and he is left lying atop of her panting.

Crowley raises up on his elbows looking down into Elsie's swollen red eyes, tears streak down her cheeks and he dips down to lick them up. He runs his hands over her head smoothing down the stray hairs and kisses her lightly on her forehead. Her body and mind is overwhelmed and she shakes all over, rising from the bed he heads to the kitchen cutting on the water letting it warm. He grabs a kitchen towel from a cabinet wetting it and cleans himself from their mingled juices, rinsing the towel he heads back to the bedroom taking extra care to softly clean Elsie. Throwing the soiled towel into a corner of the room he wraps his arms around Elsie pulling her close to him and waits for her to fall asleep against his chest.

_**So I'm undecided...do I wait for season 10 to come out so I can stick with the story line or do I go off all willy nilly and have a little fun with it? What do you think? ;-)**_


End file.
